Famiglia Felice
by Miru-choco-ai
Summary: Family and lover are different. Live in one house is fun. Different person, attitude, and life will be mixed up. Doctor, spy, student, proffesor, buisness man and a Phenomenal kid. Twist as they try to understand each other will they? Main 6918! :3
1. Family Introduction!

**Notes: Don't blame or throw anything at me!! I just want to make story better! Sakura is Mukuro and Kyouya sister. three of them family! if you hate it this FF I deserve you to go back PLZ do not do anything my FF!! it's TABOO!! Kyouya in here will be OOC!! I like him when he OOC!!!**

**Summary: A happy family doesn't mean they don't have secrets there are more secrets will reveal!!**

**Disclaimer: Amano Akira own it and no one will own it!! KHR is belonging to her!!**

**Famiglia Felice**

In somewhere in town call 'Namimori' there live a happy family or so call it….

The family were 2 good-parents, 2 brothers and a little sister.

They're were happy as always, but one day

They don't expect this to happen.

-x

Nature of this earth can represent the feelings upon humans.

Mist-the heart lies to itself

Cloud-cover all those unnecessary feelings

Rain-the sadness and sorrow you will not know

Thunder-shock all you tangled feelings how stupid it was

Storm-blow up the feelings that's worthless

Sun-Warm feelings that shine your life

Sky-there your feelings lie forever

The funeral was success. Leave the soulless body in the buried soil. The cried innocence girl can't leave her important person in heart leave alone in the darkness of unknown life. The girl was forced to leave from her dearest person. Scream out from her lungs like there would no more to scream.

The hardest part is when your little sister too immature to saw this.

-x-

"Wake up you lazy head! It's already 7.00a.m." Mukuro wake up his lazy little sister from her bed. "Five minutes, Mukuro." Mukuro sighed look at his stubborn sister with disappointment. 'I guess I need to use violent to her. My secret technique wake up from generation to generation' Mukuro throw the blanket that cover his sister body and start tickle her.

"Woa-WAA~~!! Mukuro its tickle!! I'm begging you stop this insane immediately!! Mukuro I'm dying!!" Mukuro still keep going with his 'technique'. "If you continue your sleep, I will not stop this! YAAH!" Sakura, who is dying with this ticklish sensation, grab Mukuro shoulder panting hardly and take a deep breathe and said,

"Okay, look I'm already wake up!" Sakura pull Mukuro both cheeks and let her tongue out. Mukuro let off Sakura hands and glare at her. "What are you looking at me like that? Get out of my room! I want to change!" Mukuro stand up from her bed and get out from her room, but he suddenly stop at the open door of Sakura's room and turn his head at Sakura.

Sakura stare back at Mukuro. Both of them stay silence. Suddenly, Mukuro let out his tongue and start saying "Lazy, moron girl!" Sakura get boil up and scream Mukuro's name. Mukuro run down to the kitchen before he gets in big trouble.

-x-

Kyouya is cooking breakfast in the kitchen and suddenly, he felt someone embrace him tightly from his back. He sighed, put the hot pan on Mukuro right hand. It took a while for Mukuro to felt burnt on his right hand.

Then he jump backward blow hardly to his burnt right hand and glare at Kyouya back. "I just want to give you good morning hug and you're trying to kill me! Are you crazy?" Kyouya flipped the pancake and put the cooked pancake on a plate. He poured the batter on the pan and starts to flip the pancake. "You're a doctor, you can heal any injured." Mukuro pull the chair from the dining table and sit on it.

"You're a secret spy; you think you can kill people you want including your sweet twin brother." Mukuro pout. Kyouya turn around, holding a plate of pancake with maple syrup on top of it. Carefully put on the table serve to his stupid brother. "Here, next time if you demand something impossible for breakfast I'll make you impossible to eat." Kyouya return back at the stove make another pancake for his sister.

"Thank you Kyouya-kun." Mukuro grin, how thankful he is to have a sweet, caring and molest? Brother. Mukuro eat the pancake and watching Hibari skilful cooking the pancake.

-x-

Sakura packing her bag and hang up on her shoulder. For the last touch, she looks herself in the mirror. She feels complete and ready to go to school. Close her room door and run carefully down stairs and go inside to the kitchen. She smells the aroma of delicious pancake. Look at her left side she saw Mukuro eating pancake with big appetite. Sakura pull the chair beside Mukuro and sat down. "Good morning Mukuro-nii."

Mukuro swallow the pancake and reply back to Sakura. "Good morning Kyouya-nii". Kyouya bring hot pancake to Sakura at the dining table and said "good morning Sakura." Sakura take plate of pancake from Kyouya. "Wah! Pancake today? Kyouya-nii is there something special today?"

Kyouya go to the sink wash all the equipments. "Yeah, Mukuro got his boo-boo from me." Sakura chuckle she takes a glance to the cabinet at left Mukuro. There standing her late parents smile happily. "Good morning mom, dad. I wonder what you are eating today." Mukuro tap Sakura head "What are you mumbled?" Sakura shook her head "Nothing"

Mukuro lifted his hand and get up from his chair. Sakura eat the pancake and took a glance at her watch. 'Still early though'. Kyouya took their 'bento' and put it on the counter. Mukuro get out from the kitchen and took the 'bento' from the counter. "Hey, I go now, bye" as he take the car key from the key box and open the main door with his shoes on.

"Take care yourself, Mukuro." Kyouya took off his apron and hang it on the backdoor of the kitchen. The door slammed as Mukuro closed the door. "Sakura, how about I give you a ride to your school?" Kyouya offer his sister as he prepares to go to work. Sakura wash the dishes and close off the tap water. "Okay."

-x-

Kyouya break his bike in front of Sakura's school. Sakura get off from the bike and take off the heavy helmet from her head. She pulls her hair back as her black hair cover her face. "Thanks for the ride Kyouya-nii." Sakura hand the helmet to Hibari. "You be careful too, Sakura. Okay I'm going now. Bye." Kyouya take the helmet put in front of him and speed up his bike. Sakura wave her hand at Kyouya.

The students stare at her as she enters the school. Some students start gossip about Sakura and most of girl students' squel to see Hibari in front of their school. Sakura shook her head to see this kind of entertainment she saw.

"Sakura-chan!! Good morning!!" Haru run happily and hug Sakura tightly. Sakura tap Haru back and push her gently. "Good morning Haru-chan" Sakura put a smile on her face and walk together with Haru to their class. On their way to the class Haru start a chat. "Sakura-chan, do you know Hayato-kun is going on date with me this weekend?" Sakura stunned. "Woah, you're Gokudera Hayato girlfriend?" Haru shook her head. "Not yet, until he says he love me we're declare lover." Haru correct Sakura statement.

"Speak of lover, when will you get one?" Haru elbowed Sakura. "I don't know. I'm still naive in this relationship." Sakura laugh to herself. "You have a lot of admires. Why not hang out one of them. If you're in trouble I'm right here your best friend always help you when there's trouble." Haru sighed when she know Sakura not interested in this 'relationship'.

-x-

Recess bell had rang the students crowding in the cafeteria, garden and on the rooftop. Sakura eat lunch together with her friends Haru, I-pin and Yuri at the bench nearby the school garden. "Sakura-chan, you're so lucky to have cool brother like Kyouya. He's so cool and handsome!" I-pin face was covered with crimson red blush. "Yeah, Mukuro is my type. He's a smooth talker, always smile and very kind to!" Yuri cups her face and heard her squeal.

"Hahii!! Both of you should ask go out with them!" Haru suggest them as she chomped cream croquet inside her mouth. Yuri and I-pin face turn to really bright red. Sakura giggled at their reaction. Sakura swallow the food into her oesophagus. I-pin stare at Sakura, with full of question inside her mind. "Sakura-chan, can I ask you something" Sakura Blink her eyes. "What is it I-pin-chan?" I-pin scratches her head wonder should she ask this or not.

"I've been wondering about your family. I've never met your parents. All I know your brothers." Everyone stay silence no one say anything. Sakura lower her head met the green grass and her black gleaming shoes.

Haru elbowed I-pin to remind her don't ask impossible question at Sakura. I-pin realizes she quickly said sorry. Yuri confuses and asks the same question like I-pin. Sakura look up her friends.

"My parents left me when I'm still 10 years old. They died in accident cars. That's the reason you never met my parents but still, you can visit them. Haru-chan is okay, because I-pin and Yuri still not know about this. We're friends; friends don't hide secrets from other."

Yuri holds Sakura hand tightly. "If you had something bothering you tell us okay?" Sakura nod lightly. Haru-chan relief a little bit, she though Sakura going to cry but, she don't. I-pin gives her energetic smile to Sakura. "Hey, both of you want to know more about my family? I like to share my life with you all sometimes."

"I have twin brother Mukuro and Kyouya. Like you all know."

"They are totally opposite in anyway except one. Both of them care me."

"Mukuro is eldest one in my family. He is a doctor in child department. He loves to be around little kids compare to Kyouya he can't stand in crowds."

"Kyouya is my elder brother. He is work for the government. He is strict person. He almost likes my discipline nanny in my house. I love both of them. They're just like my parents. Even though they're busy, they're still have times for me."

Sakura end her story with a big cheerful smile. Both of them laugh together and chat about something more interest.

Sakura thought herself. 'One thing they don't know about my brothers. I should keep it quite and safely in my thought.'

-x-

"Kyouya-kun just one kiss is okay! I'm tired to chase you. Please just one kiss on the mouth!" Mukuro keep chasing Kyouya in his room like an atlet. "If I say 'no' means NO YOU DAMN PERVERT!!" Kyouya throw a pillow on Mukuro face. They keep running in the house and its disturbing Sakura who is watching TV down stairs. Suddenly, Mukuro fall onto Kyouya. Mukuro grip Kyouya wrist and hold it each side and start to acting like seme he should be.

"Kyouya I wouldn't hurt you if you listen to me. Just one kiss okay?" Mukuro lean his forehead to Kyouya forehead. "Like I trust you, you pervert! One kiss turns to a fun SEX for you!" Kyouya try to get off from Mukuro but it's to no avail. "Woah! Kyouya-kun can read people thought!" Mukuro impressed with Kyouya. "But still, you'll never know what kind of sex I will do to you!" Mukuro starts attack Kyouya.

'BANG!!' the room door slammed Sakura in front of the door. "What are you guys doing? You just shake this whole house you know! I'm trying watching TV here!" Sakura stare at them blankly and realize with their action. Sakura turn away. "Sakura-chan, knock the door first before you enter the room." Mukuro still on top of Kyouya. Sakura is speechless what she saw. "Sorry for disturbing you. I should go back watching TV."

Sakura start to runaway from them. "Sakura, come back here instantly! Help me Sakura!!" Kyouya try to push Mukuro away from him. "now,now Kyouya-kun its time for our alone time." Mukuro said with seductive beside Kyouya ear. Kyouya body shiver all over and start to cry as he going to be rape by his twin brother.

'That's why my brother is totally secret and can't be discussing too much, because they're…I don't want even say it. I'll save it.'

The secret will be secret for between three of them no one will know it until they want to.


	2. Day off

**Notes: This FF will not be continuous. The entire chapter are one-shot. Right now I am planning on the plot. I hope this FF will end up this year. Coz next year I can't write more FF…poor me... T^T for this FF I suggest you listen to GIRLY**

**by Ai Otsuka. Forgive me for bad grammars!!!**

**Warning: 6918 and slight of OOC-ness**

**Summary: Today is day off for Mukuro and Kyouya. Sakura will not so much appear in this chapter because she in school. Kyouya thought rest at home play video games or reading books is relaxing rather than go outside but, Mukuro have a plan that is perfect only both of them. Would the plan is a success? **

**Disclaimer: KHR copyright to Amano Akira!!! The song is copyright to Ai Otsuka!!**

* * *

"Eh, both of you don't go to work?" Sakura chew her meal and stare at Mukuro and Kyouya in front of her. "Well, we need privacy time. You know, Kyouya is really tight- uff…" Mukuro words cut off by a mighty fist from Kyouya, target at his stomach.

"What that idiot means is that we can get rest." Sakura eyes open widened to hear what Mukuro said. "Oh, is that so?" Mukuro head bump on the dining table and groan after receiving that 'punch' from Kyouya. Sakura stand up from her place and went to the sink wash the dishes. Kyouya sip his tea and Mukuro still suffer from agonizing stomach.

"Kyouya-nii, where did you put my 'bento'? I'm ready off to school now." Sakura pick up her school bag from the chair she sat. "I put it on the counter. Be careful on your way." Kyouya wave his hand a good bye to Sakura.

Sakura pick up her 'bento' from the counter and wave back to Kyouya. "Mukuro-nii, I'm off now." Mukuro wave his hand at Sakura while his head still on the table. "Mukuro-nii, have a nice day." Mukuro still wave his hand toward Sakura. "Yeah, thanks take care."

Sakura run towards to the main door. Suddenly she stops. She forgot to say this to Mukuro. She turns her head back at the kitchen "Mukuro-nii can I have apricot panna cotta for dessert tonight? Since, you don't go to work today." Finally Mukuro tilt up his head and nod. Sakura wave goodbye to him and went off to school. Kyouya get up from his seat and went to upstairs to his room.

Mukuro left alone in the kitchen still groaning with his pain. "Kyouya-kun, don't leave me. Oh…the pain…I'm really an idiot. Can't stand up…need stamina…" Mukuro mumble alone in the kitchen. Poor him…

-x-

Kyouya busy play PS2 game 'Resident Evil 4' in the living room while, Mukuro busy making apricot panna cotta. "Oh, we don't have dried apricot to make the dessert and ingredients for dinner tonight." Mukuro close the fridge and take a piece of paper and pencil from the counter and start writes the groceries.

"Kyouya-kun how about we eat lunch at café. I need to buy something at supermarket." Mukuro asked him from the counter. Kyouya hands agility the controller game and press the 'pause' button. Stand up and went to the kitchen fetch some cool drink.

"Oya, oya, ignore your brother it's rude you know?" Kyouya poured fresh orange juice into the glass and drink it in one breathe. He put the glass on the table and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. 'KRUUU…~~' Kyouya tap his stomach that rumbles quite a loud.

"Kufufufu…is that your tummy sound? You still a child in my eye. Now, shall we go lunch at the café?" Mukuro smirked make Kyouya irritate with him. "I hate crowds, why don't you cook." Mukuro shook his head. "Kyouya-kun we out of food and that's the reason we lunch at the café." Kyouya really hungry and he can't help himself to stay quite.

Mukuro still sit on the chair at the counter waiting Kyouya answer. Kyouya sigh as he had defeated by Mukuro. "Okay I give up; we'll have lunch at the café but, with one condition. I'll not open my wallet." Kyouya crossed his hands on his chest and went to the living room to clean up the mess he had made.

Mukuro chuckled to look his Kyouya act like a kid. "Sharp 12.45 p.m. we'll head out to café." Mukuro went to his room get ready to go a special 'date' with his Kyouya he had plan from yesterday.

-x-

"Kyouya-kun isn't great going on date just both of us." Kyouya raises his eyebrows as he never thought this was a date. "I never agree date with you, all I know having lunch and shopping a few things with you." He start to scan the menu and decide what will he have.

Mukuro chuckled when think about need agreement if you want to spend your times with your lover. "Kufufufu…Kyouya-kun, you're really silly kid. Who need agreement if I make this date as surprise?" Mukuro grin as always and make Kyouya want to punch that sick face.

A waitress come to their seat and ready to take their order. "May I take your order sir?" Mukuro raise his hand. "I want pasta primavera and lemonade, please." The waitress note down and turn her head to Kyouya. "I want watermelon granite with gingered pineapple. That's all."

The waitress went to the counter and clips it on the string. "Oya oya, Kyouya-kun we came here to have lunch not get sweet tooth." Kyouya glare back at Mukuro and try to resist his anger. "You're the one who lost my appetite and I think, why not I being a cannibal sometime." Kyouya smirk shown that he's insinuating Mukuro.

"My dear Kyouya, this is a date say something cute." Mukuro just put oil in flame to make the situation getting worse. Kyouya sigh try to ignore he's brother stupidity. He changes his scenery to outside of the café window. "I go to the washroom Kyouya. Don't be afraid I'll leave you for a moment or you want to accompany me?" Mukuro tap his little bro head. "Go die!" that's the best answer for a pervert like Mukuro.

Mukuro ruffle Kyouya hair that already mess and runaway before he gets bitten to death with Kyouya. Kyouya put his hand on his head and straighten his short hair. 'Hmmm, a date surprise? I kind of like his romantic side. I can't deny his attractive intention he had.'

-x-

"That's all Kyouya; at least it can last for this week. Eh, mugichoco? That's not in my groceries list. Kyouya you still like'em?" Mukuro push his trolley as he waits Kyouya to speak it. "If you hate it, I put it back." Kyouya give Mukuro a very cool answer. He stop Mukuro and pick the mugichoco from the trolley, as he went to put it back Mukuro grab Kyouya left arm. His movement had stopped.

"I don't said put it back. I just said you still like'em?" Kyouya shrug his arm off from Mukuro grip. "What a stupid question. You think I pick this mugichoco for play? Of course, I eat it!" he throws the mugichoco back in the trolley. Mukuro eyes are widened to see Kyouya got mad.

"Sorry to make you mad. It just, this is the first time I saw you eat Mugichoco since mom and dad died. I thought you grow up and focus your goal or something that related to adulthood since, you said you want to be independent and stop act childlish but, I didn't see any changes." Mukuro chuckle and Kyouya cheek turn light pink blush.

"Child character is the best for you." Mukuro pull the arrogant child cheek. Kyouya just want to bite that filthy finger so, he can stop teasing him.

Finally, they arrive at the cashier to pay their stuff. After paid, they went to car park and ready to go home. On their way back home, Mukuro singing along with the radio and tap the steering follow the beat while Kyouya yawn as he really tired. Mukuro brush Kyouya cheek with his free hand. "You will eat fly, you know." Kyouya pout like a little child.

"Oh, Kyouya can we visit to the gift shop? I want to buy something for my favourite patient." Kyouya roll his eyes to Mukuro. "Having affair?" Mukuro bit his lip so he won't let out his laugh toward Kyouya. "Kufufufu…jealous, Kyouya?" Kyouya sulked and murmured something.

"I hate to say this, no matter who is that person. You are mining forever." Kyouya shut his eyes so; he won't make contact Mukuro eyes because there is a blush on his cheeks.

-x-

"Uwaah, Mukuro-nii apricot panna cotta is marvellous!" Sakura cupped his cheek and enjoy the flavoured dessert. Mukuro grin with his hand with a tray of tonight meal. "Mukuro-nii is very good at cooking, especially dessert." Sakura praised Mukuro talent.

"Thank you for the compliment but, don't forget Kyouya also a very good chef in this house." Sakura giggle and take another bite the sweet dessert. "Oh, speaking of Kyouya. Why he didn't join with us having dinner?" Mukuro stop his movement and turns his head "He wore out today. That's why I bring his dinner to his room." He left Sakura in the kitchen and walk to upstairs Kyouya room.

Mukuro kick Kyouya door as he hands are full and wait it to open. "Kyouya I bring your dinner! Are you still sleeping?" The door opens a little crack. Mukuro bring the tray a bit higher so, Kyouya could see it. The door opens widely for Mukuro to enter. He put the tray on the table. Hear the door close.

Kyouya walk toward his bed and bump his body on the comfy bed. "Hey Kyouya, I bring you dinner so, eat it up." Kyouya cover his eyes with his arm acting like sulking. Mukuro sigh he know Kyouya is some kind different than before. He stands up and sits on Kyouya bed look at his twin brother with half cover face.

"I will eat it so, get out. I'm still sleepy."

"Don't lie to me, are you mad with me?"

"I'm not. Get out I need rest, tomorrow I'll work."

"Hey, I ask you again. Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Iie! I need rest Mukuro, onegai."

"Kufufufu…it seems my sweet lover is jealous about the gift that I bought for my cute patient."

Kyouya sit up with his face boil up with anger. "Who is jealous with that stupid teddy bear, BAKA!" he throws his pillow targeted at Mukuro attractive face. 'POOFF' the target was hit at Mukuro face. "Kufufufu...today I wanted to have a special date with my sweet Kyouya not more than that but, it seems someone just active my orgasm with his own jealousy." Mukuro crawl on the bed as he near to his prey cute pink face.

Kyouya shudder to see that lustful eyes he face with. Mukuro push Kyouya down to his bed and start licking his prey cheek. Kyouya feel that his pants are thight he try not to swallow by his own orgasm but, he want to do it with Mukuro on his day off so, he can't resist it.

Mukuro caress Kyouya cheek that already flushed. "Kufufufu…do you like this, a perfect plan for us to spend the day off and end it with pleasure." Kyouya want to say something but, Mukuro seal his lip with a lustful kiss. He pushes the black-haired boy harder deeper their kiss.

Explore his lover mouth start to coat his saliva in the mouth and entwine their tongue. Kyouya wrapped his hand around his partner neck, enjoying the sensation of the pleasure kiss. Mukuro fingers slid inside Kyouya shirt searching his nipple and play with it.

Kyouya moan but cannot be heard as his lip still seal by Mukuro lip. He push his partner up as he need oxygen for his lungs. Mukuro panting repeats follow by Kyouya. Saliva drools out their mouth. Mukuro pull up Kyouya shirt and lick the slim torso. "Ahh!!~~" Kyouya moan still not satisfy to Mukuro.

He start slid through Kyouya pants and go through inside the boxer. He touches the member that's already hard and starts to pump it. Kyouya flinch and start to cry. "Oya oya, Kyouya-kun do you want to make this game a little bit interesting?" Mukuro throws Kyouya bottoms away. He picks up the apricot panna cotta on the tray nearby him, squish them in his fist and rub it on Kyouya hard member.

Something feel cold rub on his member Kyouya insist to look it because he feel embarrass to see Mukuro hold his dick. He moan in pleasure as Mukuro suck it hard and pump it rapidly. "Kyouya-kun taste so sweet." Mukuro lick the tip of Kyouya member and can't wait for his drink to burst out.

Kyouya body shiver all over as he try not to let it out to early but, he lost control as cum burst out all over his abdomen. Mukuro hand was covered with cum and licks it. "Oishii…" Kyouya cover his face with his shivering palms not to see that lustful face and embarrass with Mukuro.

"It is fun right? The pleasure you can feel through you vein and you want more right?" Mukuro sigh as Kyouya feel so scared to see his face. He try not to hurt his brother, he went to table and open the drawer. He gropes in the drawer to search something.

"Mukuro what are you doing?" Kyouya use his elbow to support him. Mukuro back again on the bed and slid his fingers from Kyouya neck to his slim torso, to his dick and finally, the last place that will end this orgasm his entrance.

"You're going to be kidding me." Kyouya face turns really flushed as Mukuro nod his head. "Don't worry I'll not hurt you." Mukuro open the cap of salve, take it some and slip into Kyouya entrance. "That fast than I expected." Kyouya whimper the pain but it was pleasure.

Mukuro thrust his two fingers deeper and start scissor inside it. Kyouya moan was loud to hear. The tears from his hazy grey eyes flow like a rain. Mukuro try to find Kyouya sweet spot. At last he found it, he hit again. The effect, Kyouya is tugging his blanket and moaning in pleasure. Mukuro smirked. "Stop teasing me! Hurry up Mukuro!" Kyouya try to comfort himself from to much moan as he still remembers that Sakura is in the house.

Than he felt something big and hard in his entrance it was hurt. Mukuro slowly enter it with gentle as he doesn't want to be so hard on him. He thrust in deeper so, he can hit the sweet spot. Kyouya struggle a lot when he receiving the pain and pleasure from Mukuro.

All once in the entrance only one to do, thrusting in and out until found the swee spot. Mukuro grip Kyouya waist to support him to enjoy the fun. "Kyouya relax a bit, you feel so tight." Mukuro feel his member had been compressed by the walls. Kyouya try to relax but it was to no avail.

After thrusting and moaning a lot, Mukuro still doesn't hit the sweet spot of Kyouya. Mukuro change his position. He caress Kyouya buttock to sit up and began to ride. "Ah!AH!...Ah!~" Kyouya clawed Mukuro back as he was being force to go in deeper. Mukuro groan because it very thight.

"AH!!!" Kyouya scream and tears still flow out like there's no end. Mukuro had hit Kyouya sweet spot, he try to hit again and again. Kyouya scratch his partner back like release an anger to him.

"I can't hold it anymore." Mukuro flinch in his words and filled the boy entrance with his seeds. Both of them panting gasp some air. Kyouya caress Mukuro face look up to his crimson face. Look through his mismatch eyes he trace his lover lip and kiss with full love. It's just simple only one kiss on the lip without moaning or groaning.

Mukuro embrace Kyouya thightly. Kyouya really wore out that day, he's eyes are sleepy. "Mukuro, can you pull it out? It really hurt and I want to get some sleep." Kyouya head on Mukuro shoulder and his hands grip on Mukuro arms ready to get off from it.

Mukuro pull his out from Kyouya. "Want to sleep princess?" Kyouya nod slightly and rub his sleepy eyes. Mukuro swept Kyouya forehead and leave a kiss. "Let sleep together okay? We'll end our date by sleeping together. Okay." Mukuro poke his cute brother nose. He sleeps beside Kyouya and covers them with blanket and embraces him.

"Oyasumi, ohime-sama." Mukuro sleep after make out with his brother. Kyouya burrowing his head deep in Mukuro embraces.

"Is that person a guy or a girl?"

"Kufufufu…I'm on child department. Of course it's under aged."

"Like I trust you?"

"You say I'm a PEDO?"

"Who knows?"

"Kufufufu…you're so cute when you jealous."

"I'll bite you to death!"

"Kufufufu…don't say it if you never done it before."

"Damn pervert!!"

"Oya, oya who is pervert when he in naked and sleep in someone embrace?"

Kyouya really want to kill this guy for making him embarrassed too much.

-x-

Sakura wants to knock the door just stand and stare at the door. "Should I knock this door or don't? She had said that sentences for 30 times! "Maybe I should get some rest and forget about Kyouya-nii screaming in his room and disturb my sleep. It's not screaming! It was moaning in pleasure!" Sakura slap her own face.

"I'm a pervert too. I just was hearing something. I need beauty sleep. Yeah, a beauty sleeps! HAHAHAHA!!"Sakura scratch his head and laugh her imagining stuff. Close her door and began to sleep. She pray that day she wants to forget all bad things and have a new day tomorrow.

She widened her eyes and sit up on her bed. "Mukuro-nii never came out since he delivers dinner to Kyouya-nii and now he's still not come out. Does him do- uwaaa~…?" Sakura brain becomes blank as she knows the answer. She covers her body with her blanket as her face turn really red inside it. "I'm not a pervert…"

Even Sherlock Holmes doesn't want to know about it.

But we do!

* * *

**A/N: That's the reason I put a little sister in this story. It'll become interesting and blame her innocent. Anyway this is my first time writing lemony stuff. I think I got use to it.**

**Anyway I'm still new writing FF. Don't throw shoes at me or anything dangerous!! *ducked as shoe came flying to head* See that's why pity on me!!**

**Thanks for my Rabid fan girl sister, she advice me to put lemony…I try my best!**

**Kyouya play PS2 game moreover Resident Evil 4?! XDDD **

**PLZ REVIEWS!!! IT'S AN ESSENTIAL FOR EVERY AUTHOR!!! **


End file.
